


Repairing the Irreparable

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [92]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler arrives to help two grieving parents, or to bring them to someone who can help them.





	Repairing the Irreparable

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."
> 
> Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000

Harry looked around at the location of his latest arrival. Surprisingly, the four adults within the room completely ignored his arrival. He then noted that all four were before an isolation chamber in which an infant lay.

Immediately, he realized that there was something terribly wrong. He spoke. "Okay. What is wrong?"

Everyone within the room turned toward the unexpected voice. The middle-aged man asked, "Who are you and how did you get on my ship?"

Harry was taken aback. "I'm a friend and I transported here." He paused. "Is there a reason you are so hostile?"

The man took a breath and said, "You have to excuse me. I'm a little tired of people posing as friends. That dying baby over there is the result of someone who used that method. As a result, I'm a little bit suspicious." The man's tone was still a bit confrontational.

Harry considered that. "Ok. I can understand that." He looked around. "What year is this?"

Everyone looked at him more sharply, especially Captain Archer. "This is January 2155. You are on the Starship Enterprise. I am Captain Archer."

"Well, my name is Harry Potter. I am a dimensional traveler. I am not limited to a particular time either – many dimensions have records of my visits for several hundred years." He considered. "2155? Coalition of Planets?"

Archer nodded thoughtfully. "That is what is occurring right now. It's almost complete. The Treaty will go into effect later this year."

Harry nodded. "So the question remains: What is wrong?"

Archer looked over at the odd-looking alien. The alien looked over at the Human man and Vulcan woman who were kneeling before the isolation chamber. The woman gave the slightest of nods while the man resignedly nodded himself.

The alien nodded and turned. "The baby," he continued sadly, "Elizabeth," he returned to a more detached tone, "was created with DNA from both Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol. Unfortunately, she has a genetic defect created from the fundamental incompatibility between the two species." He said more somberly, "She is dying."

Harry was confused. "Fundamental incompatibility? That's strange. There is no fundamental incompatibility between Humans and Vulcans. While it's not common, it is definitely not something that is unheard of or even considered strange in most places I've visited." Everyone in the room looked shocked at that revelation. Harry considered. "Although, usually the first successfully mixed child is normally born in about 65 years later than this." He looked at the two would-be parents. "Do you mind if I performed my own scans?"

The Tucker and T'pol looked at each other. Tucker looked back. "Yes. Certainly. If you can do anything …." The naked longing in his voice was obvious.

Harry looked at the other two, who looked willing, though Archer looked more dubious. Harry nodded in agreement with Tucker. He pulled his wand. "I promise there will be no negative side effects."

He moved forward and looked down at the child. He quickly performed a charm to sterilize the environment, explaining as he did so. With that, he opened isolation chamber, allowing the baby to breath the same air. He then performed a medical scanning spell with his wand.

He found a virus, though the baby's body didn't seem to fighting it off well. His spell produced no more information. "All I can find with my own … methods is a virus. Unfortunately, I am not familiar enough with Vulcan-Human hybrids to know if something is abnormal." He turned and looked thoughtfully at the adults. He noticed the man and woman despairing.

"I need to ask you a question. And you have to Consider it carefully." All four nodded. "Are you willing for me to take you as a group to a place and time where an answer might be more easily found? And before you answer, consider this: This will be a future date and a future possible timeline. You will _not_ be able to bring back the information necessary to recreate any possible cure. I have the authority to act as I see fit and to change timelines, but it is limited according to the rules of those who move me on. Even this is beyond what I would normally do. But those who direct me allow for my compassion. I _do_respect the Temporal Prime Directive – unless there is specific reason not to. If I do nothing, Elizabeth will die. If I act, she _might_ live – though there is no guarantee. If she lives, we will provide a feasible explanation to give any who might need to be given one to hide my involvement."

Archer looked to the others, who now showed a faint hint of hope. He answered. "I believe we are willing."

Harry nodded. "I'll be right back – give me sixty seconds."

With that he disappeared into what looked to be a transporter-like effect. Each of those within the room looked at each other in wonder.

* * *

Harry appeared where he knew he might get some answers.

He immediately noticed the Voyager's doctor and its Chief Engineer standing before a biobed looking at a holographic representation of a baby – he assumed it was the baby that Torres was carrying.

Torres immediately hit her comm badge. "Security! Intruder Alert!"

Harry sighed. "Sorry. I came here for some help."

Torres gave him a long look and nodded. "Where did you come from?"

Harry chuckled. "That's a long story. I'll wait until the Captain and Security Chief get here. I'll need permission first from her and he should be involved." The door wooshed open and several people rushed in, each with a hand on their phaser in case it was needed. He said, "Hello. I'll wait for the Captain before explaining."

The Vulcan he knew to be Tuvok nodded. "Very well." He tapped his badge. "Tuvok to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead." The Captain's voice sounded slightly anticipatory.

"Your presence has been requested in Sick Bay by our visitor."

"On my way."

Harry waited patiently with everyone watching him with a small amount of suspicion, sans the Doctor and Tuvok. The Doctor had turned off the holographic representation before Security arrived and stood calmly next to Torres, who looked both belligerent and interested all at once.

The Captain arrived to sick bay and saw their visitor. "Hello. You requested to see me."

Harry nodded. "Please have your computer check for records of the Lone Traveler. I will give my other names and aliases if that isn't sufficient."

Janeway nodded and walked over to a terminal. "Computer. Display records of any individual known as 'The Lone Traveler'."

The computer chirped and said, "Record retrieved."

Janeway looked down at the display and started reading what the computer had on him. He knew the exact moment that the records gave the detail on his true nature as Janeway blinked and looked at him more intently before continuing to read the display. When she was done she tapped the monitor and said, "Security. Stand down. He's not a threat."

Tuvok looked at the Captain and, gauging that she wasn't worried, sent his officers away, though he stayed.

The Captain walked back over. "Mr. Potter. What can we do for you?"

"I'm here on a mission of mercy." He looked at the Doctor and asked, "What do your records have on the Vulcan-Human hybrid known as 'Elizabeth' from 2155?"

Everyone was a bit taken aback by that as the Doctor accessed the medical records. He replied with some interest, "Elizabeth. Cloned from Commander Charles Tucker the Third and Commander T'Pol by Terra Prime, an anti-alien group. Frederick Paxton, the leader of Terra Prime, arranged for it as an example of the consequences of Aliens and Humans becoming involved together. However, her existence had the opposite effect. She died from a genetic defect that was created in the cloning process, though this wasn't known until after her death. Her funeral was attended by all Ambassadors who signed the original treaty creating the Coalition of Planets, the precursor to the Federation."

Harry nodded. "Do you have a record of the problem and any papers which might have provided a possible cure had it been implemented?"

The Doctor nodded. "Although it would have required tremendous effort by the standards of medicine at that time, the genetic defect in question is easily repairable by today's medical knowledge."

Harry signed in relief. "Good." He turned to the Captain. "I would like to request permission to bring Elizabeth and her parents here for the procedure. I request that no one mention 'the Federation' – just Starfleet – in the visitors' presence. And I would request that everything but the required equipment be hidden from the visitors' view. As a matter of fact, I would like to bring them to a representation of Archer's sickbay in the holodeck – or some neutral room – and then have the baby brought to sickbay to be healed. Any crew can be accoutered in a uniform that wouldn't look too odd to the Starfleet personnel of that time period."

Those present looked at each other. Janeway told her crew, "I would be willing though it will take some work to arrange it."

Torres, pregnant herself, replied, "I would hate to be T'Pol and have my baby die. I say we do it."

Tuvok considered that. "Will it not change history? Will it not violate the Temporal Prime Directive?"

Harry, listening, chuckled. He commented from his position, "This will just create a different timeline. And even if it changes this one, I have the authority to cause this to happen. No mortal has the authority to gainsay my choices."

Tuvok looked at him and then to the Captain with some curiosity. She nodded, a little rueful herself. "If the records are accurate, he does have a point." When the others looked at her she said, "I am certain that you will have time to look at them while we are making arrangements." The all nodded. The Captain turned. "We can have it set up by tomorrow, 12:00. Will that work?"

Harry nodded. "That's fine. I can leave and come back at whatever time I choose. I will be bringing the two parents, Captain Archer, and their Doctor, Doctor Phlox. They are aware that they will be moving in time and have to obey the Temporal Prime Directive, but it is probably best to keep temptation down if possible." He looked at the Doctor. "Your name, at least for the people that you will be speaking to, will be Joseph Lewis Zimmerman 'but just call me Doctor Joe' in honor of your creator and … well, eventually you'll know why you might take the name Joe." He had a private chuckle at that.

While the Doctor looked intrigued, Janeway nodded. "We will have to set it up in a holodeck. It will give us the greatest control."

Harry looked around and then said, "Wait a moment." He closed his eyes and concentrated, using his abilities to bring into being something new. He opened his eyes. "Your sickbay, as well as your bridge, now have holo-emitters which can simulate different configurations as necessary when you don't want to show a visitor too much. There are also holo-emitters on all passages between the two as well as other key locations. You'll find that your ship now has systems that can control these as needed." At there shocked looks he chuckled. "You know what I am, Captain. It's not as though I am giving you anything which is outside of what you could do if you really put the effort and resources into it. I am just saving you the actual work."

With that he winked at them and left the gob-smacked Captain and crew to make arrangements.

* * *

Back in 2155, the four adults and one child were waiting the one minute that had been claimed. Right on time, their visitor arrived. "Okay folks. Are you ready?"

Phlox said, "We need to ensure that Elizabeth is properly kept safe."

"I've made this a clean environment. We are traveling to another clean environment." He looked at T'Pol. "There is no reason you cannot pick up Elizabeth yourself and carry her."

He could see T'Pol's primal desire to do just that, though she tried to hide it. She looked at Phlox. He looked thoughtful for a long moment and then nodded.

With infinite care, T'Pol opened the isolation box and reached in. She slowly picked up the baby and then pulled her out. She almost instinctively pulled the child into a comfortable position in her arms.

"Okay then. Everyone gather close. We are traveling to a ship called Voyager. Remember not to ask too many questions – though Dr. Phlox can consult as needed with Voyager's Doctor." They all moved close and he moved closer as well. "Okay. Here we go."

* * *

The six appeared in a room very similar to what they had left. There were some obvious differences but it didn't look that strange. The people were dressed in costume similar to their own.

The being who transported them spoke. "Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager; Commander Chakotay, First Officer; Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Second Officer; and Doctor Joseph Zimmerman, Chief Medical Officer. I am pleased to introduce Captain Jonathon Archer of the NX-01 Enterprise; Commander T'Pol, First Officer; Commander Tucker, Chief Engineer; and Doctor Phlox, Chief Medical Officer. I am Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler. And the child is the patient: Elizabeth T'Les Tucker."

Introductions quickly were completed.

The Voyager's Doctor spoke. "Commader T'Pol. Please place Elizabeth on the biobed. Her head should be placed on this side."

T'Pol was reluctant to let the child go but she did, placing it on the bed.

"This is a biobed – an advanced version of something that is even now being developed in your time. It will analyze every aspect of the patient's bio-signs and status. It includes a cellular and genetic scanner."

The visitors were riveted, though Archer was watching his people more than he was watching the procedure.

The Doctor continued scanning the child.

He turned to the parents. "I need genetic samples to compare her genetics to. Are you two willing to provide them?"

T'Pol nodded and Trip replied, "Yes." He then paused. "What do I have to do to provide one?" He sounded quite dubious.

The Doctor smiled. "Relax. It's nothing onerous." He picked up two pieces of equipment and collected two samples.

In truth, he could have just used a tricorder and scanned the two, but he was trying to keep the visitors' contact with technology to a minimum. Even with the "primitive" method, both were surprised at how easy it was.

He gathered a third sample from Elizabeth and then moved to a "lab" area. Dr. Phlox wanted to follow but he could see how reticent these people were.

As soon as the Doctor had a result he motioned them all forward. "As you can see, here is a record of each bio-sample. Here are your lymphatic systems. Though they are not the same, you'll notice that the Vulcan and Human systems are fairly similar."

He called up another record. "This is a record of the lymphatic system of a healthy Vulcan-Human hybrid." They looked at it carefully, though it was quite confusing. "This is Elizabeth's system." They looked carefully. "This is where the problem is. When Elizabeth was cloned, this particular gland was not created properly. It is 'too Human' whereas it needs to be a true blend of Human and Vulcan. The Doctor who performed the procedure he selectively activated different genes rather than creating a true blend."

T'Pol asked. "Can she be treated?" Her anxiousness was obvious.

The Doctor smiled. "We have centuries of experience by now. It will take a day, but by this time tomorrow I can correct the error so that she will not have any further trouble." He moved to an alcove (where the replicator was) and gave it directions.

He picked up the hypospray and walked back over. "This will act as a temporary fix – it will help fight the virus and simulate the properly produced enzyme that is missing." He turned to Dr. Phlox. "If asked, you can tell your colleagues that you used a substance derived from this." He called up an insect that was found within the 22nd century. "I could be used as a base but would take two days with your technology to create. I will ensure you have a believable procedure that could have been used to show the folks back home."

Dr. Phlox nodded appreciatively. "Thank you." He paused. "I do not feel happy claiming credit for something I did not develop."

The Doctor nodded in appreciation. "I understand. But it is necessary to provide something believable if we are to save her and still prevent timeline contamination. I will do the best to give a bibliography of works that could lead to each solution from your own time period. You can claim it as intuitive leaps made in desperation – as many medical solutions originate from such leaps anyway."

T'Pol looked at the Doctor and said, "Thank you for what you are doing for myself and Trip and Elizabeth." Tuvok, who was watching, was a little surprised. "Where shall Elizabeth be for the night?"

The Doctor said with some humour, "Well, I would assume you wish to have her close, so quarters will be arranged where the child can stay with you. I will need you to bring her at oh nine hundred tomorrow. I will be working to synthesize the necessary compounds that will be used to make the correction."

Once again, this was a stretch. In truth, the compounds could be synthesized in an hour – or even faster. But he was keeping it to a believable time as long as it could safely be implemented without endangering the child.

T'Pol nodded and turned to Captain Janeway. "Will these circumstances be any hardship to Voyager? We will need things that she requires for care."

Captain Janeway smiled and replied with confidence. "It is no problem at all. Our ships are larger than those from your time and it isn't unusual for family members to be present. So facilities can be provided."

T'Pol looked at Trip, who looked as relieved as she felt. The Doctor spoke up. "Commander?" T'Pol turned. "We can provide synthesized foods for Elizabeth. Alternately, we can provide a simple treatment, possible even in your time though not developed until later, to activate your mammary glands – if that is your desire." His tone was compassionate.

T'Pol put on her Vulcan mask and considered that for a long moment. She looked at Trip. He said gently, "Whatever you decide. Our family prefers more natural child raising but she is your daughter and they are your mammary glands." His tone had some humour.

She nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. I will accept the activation of my own glands."

The Doctor nodded and proceeded to do just that even as the others withdrew to give her privacy. The Doctor also "went to stores" for a Vulcan top commonly used by nursing mothers, as well as other pieces that would not be found strange to the woman.

* * *

Very soon, Ensign Wildman was called to help direct T'Pol as needed.

Before they started, Samantha Wildman had a thought. "Commander T'Pol? Our Chief Engineer is a woman who is pregnant. Due to circumstances and the length of our mission, opportunities to demonstrate proper feeding will be almost impossible to provide before they are needed. Would you be willing to have her here to see as well?"

T'Pol considered that. "That will be acceptable if it is acceptable to her."

Samantha chuckled. "Motherhood tends to make one more accepting of such things. That is almost universal."

T'Pol nodded in acknowledgment even as she considered the truth of that statement. B'Lanna was quickly summoned and introduced. T'Pol was shocked to find a Human-Klingon hybrid serving on a Starfleet vessel but accepted it as a peculiarity of the time period.

Very soon Elizabeth tucker was latched onto T'Pol's nipple, greedily feeding from her mother for the first time. T'Pol acknowledged that the experience was surprisingly pleasant for her. Samantha understood and B'Lanna was now looking forward to it.

* * *

With time to spend before the treatment could be provided, the visitors spent time with their hosts. The visitors all understood why their hosts were reticent to provide details but all were perfectly willing to discuss things that the guests were experiencing or that was within conceivable reach for them.

T'Pol spent time with Tuvok and the other Vulcans that were present on Voyager. Her concern that her relationship with Trip would be problematic was relieved. Tuvok explained that such relationships, though uncommon, were not considered improper.

They were also quite willing to discuss Vulcan philosophy. T'Pol was quite impressed with the results of what was for her a recent event: The recovery of the Kir'Shara. She was gratified to learn that the ability to mind-meld was considered normal and acceptable to all Vulcans.

Tuvok had one question for his visitor. "I notice that you are quite accepting of expressions of gratitude, both in giving and receiving them. Gratitude is an emotion, like any other. I have noticed that Humans express gratitude and expect it for things that are the most normal of things. How do you resolve logic with such expressions?" He was actually quite curious about that.

T'Pol was amused – though that was hidden behind her Vulcan mask. "Is it logical to argue that such things are illogical? You, each of you, work in a collective group which contains emotional beings. Which is a more efficient use of time: Arguing with stubborn humans about the illogic of such things, or simply being willing to give and receive simple statements of gratitude which truly only serve to acknowledge a task properly done or a demonstration of natural ability?"

The Vulcans in the room considered that. T'Pol continued. "I am certain that you all have experienced difficulties with understanding and accepting Human impulses to involve emotion within their lives. One only need remember that for them such emotional expressions serve as an integral part of understanding their actions and motivations. I am certain you all have noticed this. Attempting to change them to suit our own social values is inefficient at best and destructive at worst. Humans can actually perform more efficiently – when the emotions they use are proper for the circumstance."

Tuvok considered that, as did the others. Ensign Vorik commented, "I have noticed that human colloquialisms seem to cause my crewmates to relax and they respond more positively. Whenever I point out that a human emotion is illogical they react negatively."

Tuvok considered that. "I have seen the same. There are times, however, where pointing out the illogic of such is necessary, usually in circumstances where a logical examination of circumstances would prove an emotional response counter-productive."

T'Pol commented, "Such is the reason that I accept that humans will react emotionally and keep comments that such are illogical to a minimum. Simple acknowledgement is often more than sufficient to end a conversation and move away from emotional baggage."

Each of them took a moment to contemplate that wisdom. Any human observing would have found it strange that the participants in a conversation would take time out of it to calculate the subject under discussion and to integrate such into their reactions, but Vulcans found such things eminently logical.

* * *

Trip was happy to watch Elizabeth, cuddling her and playing with her. At the same time, he discussed the Enterprise's engines with B'Lanna Torres. They got along famously as both engineers and as parents or prospective parents. They did discuss certain Klingon beliefs and traditions that were unchanged from Trip's time. They also commiserated on dealing with Vulcan idiosyncrasies.

Dr. Phlox discussed diseases and treatments, diagnostic approaches and many other things that were much more interesting to medical personnel and much less interesting to anyone else. At times, the Doctor would have to take further steps to "synthesize the cure" in such a way that Phlox could follow. His superior knowledge allowed him to point out the possible errors that could occur and prevent them. The visiting Phlox was quite happy to discuss medicine with a colleague. They commiserated on dealing with Vulcan patients.

Captain Archer and Captain Janeway talked about Archer's experiences and missions. With his permission, the conversation was recorded and details that never made it into the official reports came out. Captain Janeway would volunteer experiences which were comparable which were not informative of future tech or which violated the Temporal Prime Directive. They also commiserated on having Vulcan officers.

Chakotay watched the bridge. Many crewman which were "near-human" which were not known in Archer's time were assisted by Tom Paris (as medic) with temporary cosmetic procedures which made them human-like enough to meet the visitors. The majority were Bajorins. The exceptions included Neelix, Crewman Chell and Ensign Golwat, as well as Naomi Wildman. It was agreed that details as to their races would be kept confidential. The visitors would only be reminded of the Temporal Prime Directive.

Seven stayed well away – she had no interest in interacting with the visitors though she was allowed to watch through ship's monitors as she liked.

Harry Potter just watched for possible problems and ensured that nothing interfered with Voyager while this was going on. Being in the know, he could deal with the locals and the visitors just as easily as the other.

* * *

At dinnertime, the visitors were treated to a meal cooked by Neelix. Archer said, "So you're Chef."

Neelix considered that. "If you mean I am the Culinary Officer, that is one of my jobs."

Archer said cheerfully, "We just call ours Chef. It keeps it simple."

Captain Janeway said, "Captain Archer. I would like you to meet Mr. Neelix, who is from a species local to the area our current mission is taking place. While I can't say much more, I can say: He is probably our most versatile crewman."

The visitors actually enjoyed their meal. It was sufficiently new but close enough to their own food for them to enjoy. Neelix employed his own cooking skills and replication to ensure that nothing seemed too strange.

After, the mess hall saw a showing of an old Earth movie, similar to what would happen on Enterprise. They could have used the holodeck, but they didn't want to expose them (knowingly) to holographic technology.

The Voyager crew did a good job. Harry ensured that any mistakes were covered up with very minor obliviates. The Doctor would have had to resequence memory engrams and so no one on Voyager was actually upset about the need. His abilities just saved them time.

The "guest quarters" were on the Holodeck, though the visitors never noticed. It seemed quite real and quite comparable to them. Verbal commands were locked out so that no inadvertent accidents took place.

The whole experience was good practice for a Federation crew in dealing with less advanced societies.

The next morning the Doctor performed the procedure on the baby.

* * *

The visitors were ready to go. There was a group gathered to send them off.

Captain Archer stood forth. "Captain Janeway, I wanted to thank you and your crew for hosting us and for your assistance with Elizabeth. Her death would have been a true tragedy and quite devastating for my crew as well as many who have heard about her."

Captain Janeway nodded. "We were perfectly happy to help. It was nice to meet people whom we all grew up learning about."

Archer chuckled ruefully. "Well, don't judge us too harshly. We did the best we could and will continue to do so."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

T'Pol spoke. "I would also like to express my gratitude. While Elizabeth was not expected, it would have been illogical to deny that having a child is … quite fascinating as an experience."

Trip chuckled and said, "That means she's feeling mighty grateful." He became more serious. "And so am I. I have a daughter now and she'll live thanks to you all. That's a mighty nice thing you all done for us."

Janeway nodded. Dr. Phlox spoke as well. "I am happy that our newest addition was saved – she is already well loved by all the members of the Enterprise crew. I also appreciate the medical knowledge that I could bring back. Every advance can only make things better."

Everyone murmured a welcome. Tuvok finally stepped forward and raised his hand. "Live Long and Prosper."

T'Pol raised her own hand (her other one holding her child), "Peace and Long Life."

Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler, chuckled. "Okay. Time to get this show on the road. I'll be right back folks." With that, the group disappeared.

* * *

The group appeared in Phlox's sickbay. Archer asked, "How long were we gone?"

Harry grinned. "Oh about ten seconds. You'll find that no one will have noticed a thing. I'll leave it to you to say as much or as little as you like. Just remember to keep your visit to the future to yourselves."

They all agreed. Their silence was a small price to pay for the health of the child.

"Okay. Good luck. You have much to do. The future is now different. Your lives will be as you decide from here. I only charge you with creating the best world you can for that little girl."

T'Pol and Trip nodded to each other and Trip said, "You can bet on it."

Harry nodded and then disappeared.

* * *

The crew was still in the same place when Harry reappeared. Janeway asked, "Everything alright?"

Harry grinned. "Yes." He became more serious. "I know that her survival can change many things. It might even make the Federation in that timeline occur earlier or later or not at all. But I gave them the choice. And I gave you the choice to help them. You did so without demand for recompense. That deserves a reward."

Janeway asked, "What reward – if I may be so bold?" Harry could tell she was hoping it was a one-way trip to Earth. He was sad to disappoint her.

"I know what you want – and I can't do it. It would cause … problems later. I will say that in most timelines you will succeed. I won't say when. However, I can do something. Before I leave, I will do what I have decided. You'll figure it out. I suggest that you do some diagnostics and an inventory check once I leave. I only have one more thing to do before I take that final step."

He looked around and saw the Doctor. "Doctor, please go to sickbay with the Captain. I have one person that I wish to help."

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

Seven of Nine looked over at the being who just materialized. "Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned. "Seven of Nine. Come with me to sickbay."

She considered and then nodded. He reached out for her hand and took them directly there.

The Captain and the Doctor joined them a short time thereafter.

"Okay. A question. What changes would be best for Seven? The Doctor removed most Borg tech but some things are better than what she had and other things he could not correct. I can tell you that her cortical node has an emotional suppressor which is a fail-safe against becoming an individual fully. You would eventually fix that. I will fix it and ensure the procedure is properly recorded in your records. My question is:" he looked at Seven, "What else would you like changed or removed? Consider that you will live the rest of your life with your decisions."

Seven considered this for a long moment. "What would happen if all Borg technology was removed from my body?"

Harry considered that. "You would be fully Human. You might live a normal Human life. However, your immediate access to Borg records would be lost. We can ensure that the information itself is not lost. But you retain the ability to access Borg records under certain circumstances. This could be an advantage for you and for the Federation, and it could be a vulnerability. The Queen can still tap into your mind under certain circumstances. Given the right circumstances, you could be controlled or subverted.

"If I remove the technology, you will have to learn to live a human life, but you would still have the great intelligence you have now – I will make certain. You will also still retain your incomparable understanding of the Borg and ability to anticipate their responses which could be valuable to yourself and Starfleet in the future. You would not be able to infiltrate the Borg as easily if you took that route. However, it would give you the ability to procreate naturally which you currently do not have the ability to do right now."

He sighed. "There are so many possibilities that I cannot list them all. I will say that your understanding of the Borg may prove critical in the future – if you are not killed which is always a possibility. You will no longer be able to create and program Borg nanoprobes if you go the full human route. But then again, you are already learning to withhold that impulse. There are many possible results good and bad. In this case I am asking you: What do you want? My only exception is that I _will_ repair your cortical node if you should wish to keep it. I would ask that you discuss this with Captain Janeway and the Doctor. Save that one caveat which will change almost nothing in the grand scheme of things, how much you retain or how much you lose is your choice. I will ask you again in twenty-four hours."

Seven nodded and turned to Captain Janeway. "We will need to discuss this."

Janeway nodded.

* * *

Harry spent the next day talking to various crew members and seeing what they thought they would need.

As Voyager hurtled through the cosmos, Seven of Nine worked to make a final decision. When Harry returned at the appointed time she was ready.

"I would like to have everything removed save the Nanoprobes and the cortical implant to maintain them. I would also like to keep my cortical implant as this has proven vital in detecting things that normal sensors and vision could not detect. I would like to retain the ability to inject nano-probes in an emergency. Everything else I would like to have removed and normal function restored."

Captain Janeway and the Doctor watched as this monumental change was discussed. Both were hesitant but admitted that it was Seven's decision.

Harry considered that for a long moment. "Okay. Lay down." She did so. Harry grinned and then closed his eyes and concentrated. Seven closed her eyes to await the changes.

Seven actually fell asleep – Harry had put her under a sleep spell. He made the changes and then opened his eyes. He turned to the watchers. "Okay. Let her sleep for about an hour while everything integrates. Once it's done, scan her – but not till then." He was amused. "I ensured that she had the abilities she wanted – but not quite the way she conceived of them. I think she will approve. But it's done. Now for Voyager's rewards."

Harry closed his eyes once more and then concentrated. The changes were both obvious and subtle. He opened his eyes. "Okay. Make certain you inspect everything. I think you'll be pleased. Don't forget to check for the records I've added to Voyager's databases. Just search for things that were created within the last twenty-four hours."

Captain Janeway nodded. "Thank you. I look forward to it."

"Thank _you_ for helping me save a life." With that, Harry disappeared in a ball of light and a rousing tune.

* * *

The Doctor and the Captain looked at the empty spot for a long moment. The Doctor turned to the Captain. "Although I am intensely curious, I will wait for an hour. Come back then. That will give you time to get an idea of what else he did."

The Captain nodded and she left.

Captain Janeway got to the bridge. "Report!" she called out.

Tuvok said, "Scans and Diagnostics have begun. Various crew members will report on what they find on visual inspections. I will be able to report once reports start coming in."

The comm. chirped. "Engineering to the Bridge."

"Go ahead, B'Lanna."

"Well, I can report the first change. According to our readouts, our deuterium tanks are full. The warp core is also reading with a ten percent higher efficiency. Maximum speed is now – according to our scans – 9.98. Maximum sustainable speed is now ten percent higher."

Janeway looked over to Tuvok, who nodded in agreement. "Structural supports have been modified." His eyebrow rose and he looked at the Captain. "All duranium struts have been reinforced with a layer of neutronium. Our sensors cannot penetrate beyond that layer."

Janeway gasped. "Neutronium? How much nuetronium is involved?"

"Unknown. Sensors cannot penetrate it."

Janeway thought and then said, "Do a metallurgical scan of the hull."

Tuvok nodded. He started scanning. "According to the scan, every piece of hull is back to pristine condition." He paused. "The hull plating is no longer solid duranium."

"What is it made from?"

Tuvok scanned further. "There are layers of duranium rather than it being a solid form. However, detailed analyses will take some time. According to what I can report now, these are not cast but bonded at the molecular level. Each layer's matrix is in a different direction. It should be stronger than solid duranium."

Janeway was curious. "How so?"

Tuvok considered that. "Think of the difference between plate steel and Damascus steel. Although it looks and functions the same, it is far less susceptible to damage than solidly cast steel."

Janeway nodded. "So it should be more resistant to damage."

"Testing will have to be done, but I believe that is the case."

* * *

As scans and reports came in, the crew found that they were better stocked for a long mission than they had been at the beginning of their odyssey. While the warp core fully charged would not need to be refueled for up to three years, they had additional fuel for two refills. They could theoretically go nine years before needing more deuterium. Their anti-matter tanks were also topped off with additional anti-matter tanks with their own magnetic structure to be found in one of the cabin areas that had previously been jettisoned.

Voyager had lost a few compartments as it was designed to jettison cargo holds and other sections if there were a need for the ship's safety. While they had replaced some, others were deemed as a luxury under the circumstances.

Another compartment now had a full (rather than cobbled together) holodeck. It was fully integrated.

In another "recovered" compartment, Neelix found a store of spices that were often used to add trace nutrients to cooked food. There were many nutrients that were provided as replicated supplements rather than as a part of the cooked food because of a lack of resources. That lack had been rectified. There were also sealed stores of many herbs that the crew had only if replicated or had gone without for the last several years.

Neelix had almost been gleeful as he reported a large container of sealed, roasted coffee beans from around the Federation.

Each storage container, where appropriate, had its air replaced with pure nitrogen to prevent spoilage. Others which spoiled with nitrogen had their atmospheres replaced with oxygen or carbon dioxide or argon or whatever gas would keep the material for long storage most optimally.

There was even a store of different cooking oils.

The crew also found that each storage area was secure. Even if the ship was lost to another enemy (as happened far too often in the last several years) it required Captain Janeway or another of the current senior officers opening it.

As far as they could determine, it was almost as if it were locked with magic.

Harry had been thorough. He knew that in many timelines Voyager was returned soon. In a number of others, it took years. The stores would last a long time regardless of whatever happened. Harry had refused to look at the specific timeline he had visited as he knew it was best to let it play out for itself. He knew of Voyager's tendency to be captured – it came from being out in an area of space all alone and far from support. He had wanted to ensure that they could not be taken advantage of.

* * *

Finally, Janeway made it back to sickbay. Seven, she noticed immediately, was awake. "Hello, Seven. How do you feel?"

Seven looked at the Captain and said, "I don't know. So many things have changed. But … I feel good."

Janeway looked at the Doctor. "What were the changes?"

The Doctor looked at Seven who nodded that it was okay to report. "It is amazing. Nanoprobe production has been moved from the abdomen to the marrow of her humerus bones. These bones have been reinforced so that they will not break – they are already two of the four strongest bones in the body. There is a nanotube which comes from each one to the nanoprobe delivery point but it no longer comes from the back of the hand. It is now in the index finger. The biggest change is in her cortical node."

Janeway looked at Seven who had a look of almost wonder. "What's different?"

The Doctor reported calmly, "Her survival is no longer dependent upon having a cortical node. While there is a node, it is tied much less directly to her autonomic functions. If it were to shut down, her body could no longer produce the probes and access to the systems still tied in would be cut off, but she could live a completely human lifestyle. As it is, she has access to memory storage located within a superdense storage medium located within her clavicles, also reinforced, but it is now only a storage and protection against being controlled. She can actually turn it off and on at will."

She turned and looked at Seven. "What happens if you turn it off?"

Seven considered that. "All I lose is record storage. My cognitive functions remain optimized – so far as we can determine. If it were not so dangerous, I would recommend any sentient be provided such a connection."

Janeway looked at the Doctor. "So the organic portions that have been removed?"

The Doctor replied with a smile. "All replaced as though they were never removed." He looked at Seven and said, "My biggest admonishment is: Remember that while you are physically fit and strong for a human, you no longer have Borg strength. Do not try to move or lift more than a healthy woman your size can lift."

He turned back to the Captain. "I recommend testing to see what her limits are. We should not wait for a crisis to find that she is incapable of something she could previously do."

Janeway nodded. She turned to Seven. "Well, Seven? Are you ready for the rest of your life?"

Seven stood up. "Yes." She paused for a long moment. "I am no longer Seven of Nine. I am now truly Annika Hansen."


End file.
